dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeding/Rate V
Rate Value Every dificulty has 1 slot unlocked on default (1:1:1). In order to unlock the others you will need a specific ammount of rate value. This value is in fact the current earning of your two Dragons: Calculate Earning Rate What is base gold/ increase gold? Every dragon has a base gold (gold/minute at level 1) and the increase value (added for each level after). You can find these numbers on the dragon page by either ways: #In the infobox, notice at this Generation: and take the numbers in the bracet. There are usually 3 numbers in the bracet, and the display should be (base gold/ increase - difficult group) #Clicking to show the Earning Tab: Then read the first line to look for the numbers base+increase Calculate Earning Rate #If the level is smaller or equal to 10: Rate = Base + Increase * (level - 1) #If the level is greater than 10: Rate = Base + Increase * 9 + 0.5 * Increase * (level - 10) #The Total Rate is sum both rates of the 2 parents: Total Rate = Rate (parent A) + Rate (parent B) 'This value is used to assess how much slots open for each difficult group :: ''For example: Blizzard Dragon has 6/4 earning rate. A level 9 Blizzard Dragon has rate = 6 + 4 * (9 -1) = 38. A level 15 Blizzard Dragon has rate = 6 + 4 * 9 + 2 * (15 - 10) = 52 Slots Unlock Let's rewrite the 3 arrays of Difficult 1, 2, 3 into this for easy to look up & count Once you have the Total Rate, use that number to compare to this table to get the number of slots unlocked for each difficulty group. To count the number of slots unlocked: #Look at the column '''"Difficulty 1", find the largest number which <= Total Rate #Match that row to the column "Slot open": number of slots unlocked for Difficulty 1 Repeat these steps for the Difficulty 2, as well as Difficulty 3. Now you have 3 numbers A, B, C. The chance of each group will be the number of slots unlock (A or B or C) divide sum (A + B + C). : For Ex: Total Rate is 203 open 203}} #Difficulty 1: largest number <= 203 is 95 #Slot open for Difficulty 1 is A = 11 #Difficulty 2: largest number <= 203 is 190 #Slot open for Difficulty 2 is B = 9 #Difficulty 3: largest number <= 203 is 200 #Slot open for Difficulty 3 is C = 3 #Chance of group Difficulty 1 is A/(A+B+C) = 11/(11+9+3) = 47.83% #Chance of group Difficulty 2 is B/(A+B+C) = 9/(11+9+3) = 39.13% #Chance of group Difficulty 3 is C/(A+B+C) = 2/(11+9+3) = 13.04% Facts The percent chance of each difficulty group depends on the rate value. (See the chart below) *For Difficulty 1: Highest rate is 69.23% when rate value is 85 - 89 (recommended). Secondly highest is 68.75% when rate value is 95 - 99 *For Difficulty 2: Highest rate is 44.00% when rate value is 230 - 299 (recommended for high level player). Secondly highest is 40.00% when rate value is 50 - 54 (recommended for new player) *For Difficulty 3: Highest rate is 33.33% when rate value is 0 - 49 or 1000+ Category:Breeding